Elevator
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: "Scully, have you ever made love in an elevator?"


**A/N:** This is only my second X Files fanfic so please tell me what you think :)  
**Disclaimer:** not mine

"Scully, have you ever made love in an elevator?"

"Excuse me?" She stared at the man sitting onto the floor of the elevator across from her.

"It's just a question."

"Mulder, that's wildly inappropriate." She tried to hide her embarrassment behind false anger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying to make conversation. We've already been down here a half hour and nothing's changed, we could be stuck for quite a while."

"I hope not." She said looking up at the red emergency light.

"You're not enjoying my company?" He teased.

"It's not that, it's my new shoes."

"You're shoes don't like me?" he laughed.

She tried not to giggle "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Why don't you come over here and I'll give you a foot rub."

"No it's fine."

"If you want to turn down a foot rub from a world renowned masseuse."

"World renowned?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I give amazing massages. But now you'll never know. Unless, of course, you've changed your mind about that massage." She glared at him. "Come on Scully, do it for your feet. I can hear them calling me, 'Mulder, Mulder, rub me Mulder'"

She laughed a little and tried to hold strong in her position but the pain from her feet finally caused her to cave. "Oh, Ok." She crawled across the elevator and placed her feet on his lap.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms." He smiled.

"I knew I was going to regret this." She said as he began to remove her new shoes. Mulder moved his thumbs up and down the souls of her feet relaxing her more and more. They sat in silence, with the exception of the occasional moan of relief that Scully tried so hard to muffle. Scully rolled her head trying to offer her neck some of the relief Mulder was offering her feet.

"Come here." He said. "Let me work on that too."

"No, no. You've already done my feet, you've done enough."

"Why must you constantly resist my charms?" He smiled.

She smiled backed and sighed then crawled closer and turned around. "Thank you." She said as Mulder dug his thumbs into her neck. Slowly he made his way from the neck to the shoulders.  
"Yes." She said out of the blue.

"You like that?" He said playfully.

"No. I was answering your earlier question."

"Oh you mean you have… in an elevator?"

"Once." She admitted. "It's not something I'm proud of and I really don't tell many people but I guess I figured you've been so nice to me I should at least answer your question."

"Well that wasn't exactly the answer I was expecting." He admitted.

"No?"

"Not really."

"What about you?" She asked. "I'm guessing you have. Why else bring it up if not to brag about your conquest."

"My conquest?" He laughed a little as he started to move his hands down her back.

"Why else bring it up?"

"Maybe to embarrass you?"

"What?" She asked surprised by his response"

"You get this cute little look on your face when you're embarrassed and trying to hide it."

"I do?" She asked self consciously as Mulder let out a little laugh. "What?" she asked again.

"I'm betting if I could see your face right now you'd have that look I'm talking about." He laughed a little more then a silence fell over the elevator while Mulder continued to work his way down her back.

"Mulder?" She asked as the feeling of his hands on her naked back sent chill up her spine.

"You can't get a proper massage over the shirt." He explained.

"Oh" She whispered as he started to make his way up her back. "You never answered my question." She said barely above a whisper.

"I didn't?" He asked mimicking her tone.

"No." She said.

"Well I'd hate to disappoint you, but I have not." He said continuing up her back. "But to be honest… it's something I've always wanted to do." He said as he reached her bra.

"Mulder?" She whispered as she felt her bra come unhooked.

"Proper massage" He whispered as well.

"Oh." She prayed he couldn't see her hands trembling or feel her heart racing. "Mulder?" She asked again, knowing this was not part of a proper massage.

He didn't say anything he just picked his lips up off her shoulder and placing them onto her neck. She didn't say anything either she just extended her neck and leaned to the side, as if to give him the ok. It didn't take him long to pick up on her signal and he began to pick up speed kissing up and down her neck while simultaneously unbuttoning her shirt. "Wait" She said stopping him from unbuttoning her last button.

"I'm sorry." He said as Scully began to turn her body around to face him. "I wasn't-I mean I didn't-I mean-I-Uh-I'm-" He stuttered until he noticed Scully was now sitting backwards on his lap straddling him. "I'm-I'm gonna stop talking now."

"Good idea" She said as she unbuttoned her last button and leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
